


The One That Got Away

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [5]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The One That Got Away<br/>Characters: Santana and Brittany<br/>Words: 524<br/>Date: August 1, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

Santana sat in the living room of her apartment, drowning her sorrows in the heat of the amber liquid. Black Medallion tequila, the aroma of cinnamon, apple and coffee, and the flavor of toasted oak brought her right back to those nights out on the roof, the two of them huddled together against the chill, watching the world race by beneath them. Time stood still up on that roof. But not still enough.

Was it a scent or taste or sound that led her past their old haunt downtown tonight where they used to sing together? And was it fate that brought Brittany to the stage that night, silhouetted in the window by light shining through the smoky darkness? All Santana knew was that it was longing that led her inside the door.

For a moment she just watched, then eyes locked across the room as silky smooth soulful blues flowed into the air. Brittany had only grown more beautiful over the years, but as her blue eyes met Santana's their brightness faded. Santana's emotions flooded her and she could not breathe. Fleeing into the moonlit streets back to the apartment that they had once shared, the tears flowed. And now she couldn't get that voice out of her head.

Santana missed her best friend. She understood why they couldn't be together. A unicorn is a difficult creature to tie down, they want freedom, not constraints. But it was more. Brittany needed to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could make it on her own. And she did exactly that. A professional dancer, amateur singer, Brittany's life had everything Santana had ever dreamed of for the girl she loved.

Everything except Santana.

She got up and went to her record player, the old fashioned one that Brittany had bought their first Christmas in the apartment. She slipped the record out of its case and gently placed the needle on the delicate vinyl. As it spun memories into the night, Santana refilled her glass, swirling the liquid gold as she stared out her 20th floor picture window on to the city below. In another life it would have been them against the world. Letting Brittany just walk out their door for good had been her biggest mistake.

Now she watched the masses of people on the streets, as she had night after night, wondering where in the throng was Brittany, who was she with, where was she going? Was she happy? Did she miss her?

Was Santana her one that got away?

As she closed her eyes and imagined, the doorbell rang. Santana's heart raced as she wished for the impossible; her best friend home. She opened the door and her breath caught as eyes no longer so innocent and a smile just as sly, greeted her in the doorway.

Brittany glanced at the tequila, then back at Santana. Her eyes sparkled as she held up a lime she twirled in her fingers. "I've learned you can't appreciate the sweet without the sour."

Santana nodded, desperate but terrified. "I can't let you go again," she agonized.

Brittany smiled softly. "I'm not leaving," she promised.


End file.
